


It's a Terrible Life

by CottonCandyWoof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Probably ooc, Slice of Life, Smut, Will add more tags as we go along, based on s4e17, everyone's happy for a while, everyone's human/not a hunter, including ship tags, lots of gay shit, only tagged explicit for certain chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWoof/pseuds/CottonCandyWoof
Summary: Office jobs are boring, mostly, and the people you work with can make or break your experience. For Sam and Dean, it might just be a mix of both. Can friendship and love blossom in a work environment, or is professionalism the most important part of their day? Well, for that last one, probably not... so let's just have some fun and enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 3





	It's a Terrible Life

Dean drank one last sip of his drink and smiled to himself, placing the glass in the dishwasher. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, fixed his tie, and left with a smile on his face. Today is an important day for him

He listened to some calming music as he fixed the rearview mirror, looking at himself and taking a deep breath. He drove.

“Alright. First day as director of marketing. This is a great opportunity. Don’t ruin it, Dean.” He spoke to himself in his car. He gave deep breaths to calm himself down every once in a while.

He gave one last deep breath before getting out of his car inside of the building’s parking lot. He straightened his suit and grabbed his suitcase, directing himself towards the double glass doors in front of the lot. He walked surely, but inside he was having a meltdown. 

He was usually more nervous than he let out.

His confident walk through the first-floor hallway turned some heads. Dean ignored the looks, though he was slightly proud of himself. He went into the elevator and pressed the button where his new office was supposed to be. 

“Wait!” A man said rushedly holding the elevator door and coming in, pressing the button of his floor. It was slightly lower than Dean’s. “Sorry…” He chuckled sheepishly.

Dean looked at him analytically. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the company logo, so he recognized him as technical support. He was tall and had long hair that waved slightly. Dean could’ve sworn it shone.

“There is no problem.” Dean responded to the man, looking at the elevator door once again. 

The guy looked at him quizzically.

“Do we know each other?” He wondered with a frown. “You seem awfully familiar.”

Dean looked back at him.

“I don’t know. It’s my first day here.” Dean responded, slightly weirded out.

“O-oh… same here, actually. My name is Sam.” Sam offered Dean his hand, which Dean took unsurely. 

“Dean. Dean Smith.” He replied. Something itched in the back of his head.

There was a silence between them until Sam snapped his fingers.

“Dean Smith!” Sam repeated. “I knew you seemed familiar! It’s me, Sam Wesson!” 

Something clicked in Dean’s mind. His eyes widened to the revelation and a smile formed in his face. Of course he knew this guy. He remembered him as his old family friend. 

“It’s good to see you, man.” Dean said, but suddenly the elevator door opened.

“Well, that’s my Stop.” Sam said. “See you around?”

“Yeah, for sure.” 

Dean remembered Sam. They were next-door neighbors when they were growing up, and Dean remembered their parents are still friends. It was good to see that guy again. In the past, he had been like the little brother he never had. He has a little sister, but it was just not the same.

Then the elevator doors opened.

Dean walked towards his office, his mind set on making a good first impression. He rehearsed conversations in his mind and went over his portfolio over and over again. He nervously tightened his tie and kept walking in the same fast pace as before until something stopped him right in front of his office.

Well, some **one** .

He bumped onto a man wearing a black suit and a blue tie that upon closer inspection was slightly crooked. He had been holding a few papers and folders and now was picking them up from the ground. Dean kneeled to help him pick up a binder that had fallen. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean said grabbing a few papers and getting back up to give them to the man. 

“Don’t worry. I should’ve seen where I was walking. My apologies.” The man responded with a polite smile and grabbed what Dean gave him.

“No, no. It was me who was walking too quickly.” Dean chuckled in embarrassment as he took a better look at the man.

He was shorter than Dean by more than a few inches. His hair was black and his eyes were as blue as the sky. Dean stared for a second.

The man tilted his head and looked into Dean’s empty office, which made Dean look away in shame. He cleared his throat and came in, putting his suitcase on his new desk. He loved the smell of a new office. 

The man watched his actions carefully and suddenly, his demeanor changed. He straightened up, fixing his papers and entering the office. Dean looked at him with curiosity. 

“Excuse me, sir. Are you Dean Smith?” The man asked calmly, setting the files on Dean’s desk. Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Well, yes. Yes, I am.” Dean said proudly. He walked in front of the man, offering his hand. “And your name is…”

“I’m Castiel Novak… I will be your assistant from now on.” 

Dean shook his hand and couldn’t hide the shocked look on his face. Castiel gave an understanding smile and retreated his hands behind him.

“Don’t worry, sir. It’s just temporary. You can hire a new assistant whenever you please. I’m just here to help ease your coming into the company.” Castiel explained helpfully. 

Dean swallowed, thinking carefully what his next words would be. This didn’t help, though, because what he said he would’ve preferred to keep to himself.

“What if I don’t want to change you?” Dean felt this was way too bold and that the words should’ve never left his mouth. 

But Dean could’ve sworn Castiel had smiled to himself just then.

“Well, that is not a problem at all, sir.” Castiel responded. His voice was as calm as it had been this whole time. “They will not fire me when a new assistant comes, so I now mostly work as training for the new hires. Excuse me if I still need to train them as I help you.” He explained.

Dean frowned in confusion.

“I could’ve sworn I saw everyone’s office filled when they showed me the building.” 

“Oh, yes.” Castiel chuckled amicably. “Mr Adler changes secretaries almost every month… he isn’t a very patient man.”

“Oh.” Was all Dean could say. He was starting to worry about his own standing in the company.

Castiel looked at him in understanding and put a hand on his shoulder, but stayed quiet as if he was searching for the right words to say to Dean. Dean just stared deeply into Castiel’s eyes, feeling himself getting lost in the blue sky contained within the man’s soul. 

“There is no need to worry…” Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but then opened them and smiled. “For what it’s worth, I believe in you.” He took a step back and strengthened up once again. “I have to go now. If you need anything, you can call me.” And with that, he closed the door behind him.

Dean was breathless. He was in his mind going through everything he could’ve said to Castiel, and felt stupid when he realized how long he had stared at him. Was that proper? He felt guilty about it, but somehow, he felt closer to him.

He shook his head. How could he feel close to a man he’d just met? And a man, of all. Dean tried to clear his head and work hard all day, and he mostly succeeded in familiarizing himself with the environment and keeping himself busy, but sometimes… his head wandered and looked through the glass beside his door in search of Castiel. He realized he could call him whenever he wanted, but he just couldn’t think of something good to say.

As the workday came to an end and everyone started leaving, Dean heard a knock on his door. He started to log out of his computer when he saw the man he’d been thinking of come in the office. 

“Cass! I-I mean…” Dean immediately stopped himself. “Mr Novak, good evening.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Cass is fine.” Castiel said almost in a whisper. “I just wanted to ask how your first day went before I go.”

“Come in, come in.” Dean got up from his chair and walked around his desk, leaning back on it. 

“Well?” Castiel followed Dean’s movement and leaned on the desk.

Dean thought about it for a few seconds and looked briefly at Cass, who was looking at the floor. He looked serene, not a drop of stress showing in his face. Dean noticed that, despite his professional demeanor, his tie was still crooked as it had been in the morning. He also noticed Castiel’s hair was and had been messy all day, but it suited him very well. 

“It wasn’t bad.” Dean shrugged.

“Is it what you expected?”

“You know… I think it might be more than I thought.” Dean said this in a lower tone, trying to hide any other meaning in his words. “But never mind that… you probably already know how things work here.” Dean looked at him. “I want to know more about you, Cass… you know, I want to know who I’m working with.”

This time, it was Cass who stayed quiet. Dean watched as Cass smiled to himself and looked back up at him.

“Well, I’m… your assistant…” He seemed to think harder. “I have a teenage son, I… like the color yellow.” Castiel looked at Dean, who stared at him back. 

They both laughed, but Dean sighed mentally. Castiel was probably married. Not that it mattered, obviously. 

“I’m not very creative, my apologies.” Castiel said with a soft smile. 

“Not a problem. Maybe I should answer to something in return.” Dean said friendlily. 

Cass nodded and pondered.

“Is anyone waiting for you at home?”

Dean tried to hide his surprise to that question.

“No.” Dean responded bluntly. “I imagine you do, besides your kid.” 

“No… it’s just my son and I.” Cass said this is a comfortable and warm manner, almost inviting. 

Suddenly, the lights in the hall turned off and both looked at each other.

“Whoops.” Dean let out a giggle. 

“I think they want us out, Mr Smith.” Castiel tried to hide his smile.

“Dean is just fine, Cass.” 

“I’ll accompany you out, Dean.”

And together, they left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> who would've thought i'd be writing supernatural fan fiction? well, not me, most certainly. especially not a slice of life. this has not been proof-read and is a very low-pressure fic. 
> 
> now, as you can see, this is from dean's third-person limited perspective. i will continue to change perspectives throughout the fic to show different character's days and relationships with other characters. i hope you enjoy! i really am enjoying thinking about this idea.
> 
> also it'll probably get longer as we go on.


End file.
